The Wireless Local Network (WLAN for short) is a network which is built up in a certain local range using the wireless communication technology, and is a combination of the computer network and the wireless communication technology. It uses a wireless multiple access channel as a transmission medium, to provide a function of the traditional wired Local Area Network (LAN for short), thereby enabling users to casually access to the broadband network anytime and anywhere.
As The WLAN is based on the computer network and the wireless communication technology, and in the structure of the computer network, demands of the Logical Link Control (LLC for short) layer and the application layer above the LLC layer on different physical layers may be the same, or may also be different. Therefore, the standard of the WLAN is primarily for the physical layer and the Media Access Control (MAC for short) layer, and relates to the used wireless frequency range, and technical specifications and technical standards such as the air interface communication protocol etc.
The WLAN has broad development prospects in fields such as finance, tourism, health care, convention and exhibition etc. Once standards of the WLAN were firstly published, according to the existing network running conditions, the China Telecom Corporation prepares to use the WLAN to put forward the <China Telecom Corporation technical requirements of wireless Ethernet access>, and plan for the application of the WLAN in the market of the China Telecom. Then, the China Mobile Communications Corporation successively develops the <China Mobile Communications Corporation whole technical requirements of WLAN businesses>, <China Mobile Communications Corporation interface specifications of WLAN businesses>, <China Mobile Communications Corporation business specifications of WLAN businesses> etc. in combination with the existing mobile technology. It indicates that in our country, the WLAN technology will be widely applied in a large range, and will certainly present a trend of rapid rise, which will create many new business development opportunities.
At present, many users are accustomed to use the WLAN to surf the Internet, but many users usually complain that the signal strength of the WLAN icon on the home screen is full, but the speed of surfing the Internet is very slow. This case is mainly due to the signal strength of the WLAN icon on the home screen cannot reflect the real traffic condition, which seriously influences the user experience.
There is currently no effective solution proposed to solve at least one of the above problems in the related technology.